Gryffindors Can Cry Too
by JessePottler7
Summary: This story takes place after the tri-wizard tournament in Harry's fourth year. The summer is turning out to be the worst one yet, and it only gets worse by the days. He has reoccurring nightmares, and the Dursleys get rough. Things get Too out of hand though and he needs help. But how can you get help, without asking? CURRENTLY ON HIATUS DUE TO CASE WRITER'S BLOCK!
1. Wounds of Worry

**Gryffindors Can Cry Too**

 **By:** Jesse_Pottler7

 **Chapter 1:** Wounds of Worry

 **Summary:** This story takes place after the tri-wizard tournament in Harry's fourth year. The summer is turning out to be the worst one yet, and it only gets worse by the days. He has reoccurring nightmares, and the Dursleys get rough. Things get Too out of hand though and he needs help. But how can you get help, without asking?

 **Disclaimer:** Okay, look. I'm not going to write this for every single because I don't want to. But for this chapter, I'm going to just say: I am not, J.K. Rowling. I'm just not. I may be the feminine version of Harry, but I'm _definitely_ not J.K. Rowling. Heck, I'm not even a blonde... I'm a raven black, messy haired girl, with glasses.

 **Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** T (just to be safe.)

 **Warning:** PTSD cases, a bit of depression, but a whole lot of fluff. (And sadness at the same time.)

 **A/N:**

Before anyone starts saying that I'm cruel, and heartless for making Harry go through this, I'm just pleading for forgiveness to poor Harry. What I'm putting him through is for the plot.

* * *

 ** _Now I know_**

 ** _That I can't make you stay_**

 ** _But where's your heart_**

 ** _But where's your heart_**

 ** _But where's your..._**

 **\- My Chemical Romance**

* * *

 _"Kill the spare..." a voice hissed._

 _The figure standing by Harry collapses, tumbling into a heap on the ground. "No Cedric! It's all my fault... I said to take the cup together..."_

 _The dream changed scenery, only to lead to a more depressing scene. It was Cedric's burial. Every Hufflepuff in sight looked either depressed, or lost without their leader. But the more important relationships such as Amos Diggory, Mrs. Diggory, and of course, Cho Chang looked dreadful. They had bags under their eyes, ashen faces, and their eyes held ghosts that only Azkaban could achieve. Even complete strangers to Cedric seemed extremely sad, but, who could blame them?_

 _Harry felt the prickling feeling on his neck of hair standing up on end, and knew that feeling quite well as he had to deal with it at the Dursleys. It was the feeling of being watched. But for him, he wasn't just getting stares from everyone. No, he was getting glares. If only looks could kill, then Harry would be drop dead in seconds..._

 _The dream changed scenery yet again. This last time, to Cedric's grave. It was right after the burial, and Harry had stalled behind to give his last apologies. "I-I... I'm so, so, sorry, Cedric... You had so much to live for! And I... I spoiled it for you. I spoiled it for you by landing myself in that bloody tournament! Now you won't graduate, you won't find a job you love, and... and you won't marry Cho... And it's not even you who deserved that fate!" Harry paused for a second to catch a breath from this emotionally painful apology. "I deserved it... I deserved it all! Mainly starting with that dreaded Halloween night when my mum and dad died. I should've died instead. Sure would've saved a lot more lives, hm?" Harry said softly, with tears of guilt rolling down his cheeks._

And with that Harry woke up. Even without his glasses, he knew what was in front of him. His uncle's furious, purple face, was dangerously close to his head.

"Ah, I see that you're finally _up_." Vernon sneered a sneer that Snape would definitely approve of. Harry mentally chuckled, but instantly took it back. His uncle had grabbed him by the throat and pinned Harry against the wall.

"BOY! LISTEN TO ME!" Vernon roared, as Harry gasped for breath, barely reaching his lungs.

Vernon kept him pinned against the wall as he began to tell him how worthless he was, how no one _ever_ loved him. Vernon eventually let go of Harry's neck, right as he was starting to lose consciousness. Vernon walked out of the room, and soon returned with... Harry gulped. It was a gun.

All the abuse started happening after Fred and George had given Dudley the Ton-Tongue Toffee. Of course, Harry didn't blame them, but he just wished that they _hadn't_ done that.

He seemed to enjoy Harry's obvious fright. He chuckled darkly, and loaded the gun, and put it back in his trouser pocket.

As soon as he closed the door behind them, and started punching him on every place imaginable. Harry writhed in pain as he started to punch his jaw, screaming his throat raw. Vernon continued to do that for about thirty minutes, until he moved on with the belt. He whipped Harry's legs, until Harry couldn't feel them.

Harry couldn't even scream now, let alone talk. Harry just cried silently, waiting for the torture to end.

Harry was barely conscious when his uncle stopped beating him. "Y-you're a-a bastard..." Harry hissed in pain. His uncle laughed manically... he seemed to have something in his hands. A gun.

Harry just stared blankly at the gun in his uncle's hands. He suddenly pulled the trigger. It was until then he hadn't had any sort of reaction to the gun. But as it pierced his chest, he gasped. He felt a _huge_ wave of pain hit him, and felt like he had popped a vein, but that was the feeling he felt in his _heart_.

Harry suddenly couldn't breathe. He didn't even realize that his uncle had left the room, and slammed the door. He began to panic. ' _I'm gonna die!'_ Harry thought. He began to feel lightheaded, and drowsy, and he passed out, likely due to bloodloss.

Hedwig saw her master on the floor. He had blood on his chest. Hedwig panicked a little and looked around, and saw parchment. With Hedwig, being the smart animal she was, took a piece of parchment, and laid it on her master's chest, where the blood seemed to be coming from.

In less than five seconds, the parchment was almost soaked with the blood of her master. She took the parchment away, and knew that her master's Sirius would need to know about this. So, Hedwig gripped the blood stained parchment in her beak, and took off, leaving her master behind, unconscious.

* * *

Sirius Black was worried.

Sirius had sent several owls to his godson, Harry James Potter, but only to have the owls come back with the letters unread. He had just recently sent an owl to Harry, desperate for him to respond.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know you haven't been reading my letters, so I'm a bit worried. The chances are, that you aren't going to read this letter either, so I'll just get right to the point. If you don't read this letter, then you have no reason to be surprised or mad that I turn up in Surrey, in Privet Drive, and march up to your house. If you don't answer me, I think I might do something rash._

 _P.S. The Ministry found Peter Pettigrew in a recent raid, and my trial's in a few weeks!_

 _Please answer me!_

 _Sirius_

Sirius was pacing back and forth, worried that his godson might not be okay.

"Sirius, stop pacing! You're going to pace a hole in the floor, y'know." Remus said exasperated. Sirius ignored Remus.

Sirius had recently got an owl from Ron and Hermione asking if he had gotten any owls from Harry, because they haven't heard from them since school ended. They were a bit scared when they found out that Sirius hadn't gotten any letters either. Sirius was almost longing to see the beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig.

Almost on que, Sirius looked up to a tapping noise, and saw Hedwig. Sirius raced to the window, and opened it. Hedwig flew in, onto the coffee table. Sirius knew that the letter definitely hadn't been delivered yet, so he was a bit shocked to be hearing from Harry so soon.

But when Sirius unrolled the parchment, he gasped. There was _blood_ on the parchment... Harry was hurt!

"Remus!" Sirius cried out.

"What is it Padfoot?" Remus asked, getting up from his seat to see what was the matter.

When he saw the blood on there, he instantly knew that Harry was hurt.

"That's it! We're going to that damn Privet Drive!" Sirius declared.

"Sirius, for once I agree. But let's send a patronus to Dumbledore." Remus said as he cast his wolf patronus, and sent a message to Dumbledore.

And with that, they apparated to Privet Drive.

"What house was it again Padf-" Remus started, but before he could finish his sentence, there was a cracking sound, and Albus Dumbledore appeared by them.

"Now what's this abou-" Dumbledore was about to ask but Sirius cut him off.

"Which house is it."

"Pardon?"

"Which one's Harry's house?" Sirius demanded.

Dumbledore sighed. "It's house number 4."

Sirius nodded, and took off at top speed to house number 4, and knocked on the door. A beefy man with little chin answered the door. He seemed to eye their robes before conversing. "If you're wondering about the _boy_ , then you've came here for no reason. He's _fine."_ Vernon snarled as he slammed the door closed, but Sirius was quicker, and jammed his foot into the door before it closed and opened it again.

"Let. Us. In. _Now._ Let me see my godson!" Sirius scowled. "Now!" Sirius took out his wand when Vernon made no attempts to let them in. Vernon let out a choked grunt as he opened the door. As soon as it opened, Sirius bolted through, and ran upstairs. He stopped at a door with a ton of locks and bolts on the door.

" _Alohamora!"_ Sirius panted.

The door opened, and a strong smell of blood reached his nose. He turned on the lights and looked around the door for Harry. He paled as he saw the bespectacled, beaten, limp, and bloody form of his godson on the floor.

"HARRY!"

Sirius ran over to Harry, and gently turned him over. He cupped Harry's face in his hands, and cradled Harry in his lap.

"Come on Harry, wake up! Speak to me, Harry, please!"

A very pale Remus walked over, and kneeled down by Harry. He put two shaky fingers on Harry's neck.

"He has a pulse, but it's fading fast." Remus said.

"They did this to Harry!" Sirius roared with tears rolling down his face in anger. "I'll kill them!"

"That would not be very wise idea, Sirius." Sirius looked behind him, to see a very grave looking Dumbledore. "He needs you."

Sirius nodded and took Harry's glasses off his face, and deposited them in his pocket, and he brushed Harry's dark hair gently out of his eyes. "How could they do this to him? Harry's the most sweetest, caring, and considerate person in the world. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve this at all..." Sirius said shakily.

A soft moan was heard in Sirius' lap.

"I think he's waking up!"

Harry let out another soft moan and he seemed to be moving his head.

"Come on Harry. Come on, just open your eyes." said Sirius. "I know you can do it."

Harry slowly opened his eyes. Dumbledore ran out of the room for a blanket.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear me?" Remus asked worriedly.

"M-moony?" Harry croaked. "Sirius?"

"Yeah pup, it's me." said Sirius.

"We're getting you out of here. You'll never have to come back here." Remus said sadly.

Harry coughed in response. Sirius squeezed Harry's hand in reassurance. Sirius then noticed the large hole in his chest. Remus seemed to have noticed too.

"Um Harry– what's t-this?" Sirius asked, whimpering a little.

"U-uncle... had... a-a gun... a-and s-shot me..."

Both Sirius and Remus gasped.

"He _shot_ you!" Sirius shrieked.

There was no reply.

"Harry?"

Nothing.

"Harry speak to me!"

There once again was no reply.

"We have to get help!"


	2. Hospital Confrontations

**Gryffindors Can Cry Too**

 **By:** Jesse_Pottler7

 **Chapter 2:** Hospital Confrontations

* * *

 ** _And I know_**

 ** _There's nothing I can say_**

 ** _To change that part_**

 ** _To change that part_**

 ** _To change..._**

 **\- My Chemical Romance**

* * *

"Albus? Albus, where are you? Sirius called out. Dumbledore entered the room, with a large white blanket in his arms. He gave it to Sirius who wrapped it around the pale, bleeding boy.

"Just keep that around him until we get to St. Mungo's." Sirius nodded, with tears now flowing down his face freely. He carefully picked Harry up, hoping that he wasn't causing Harry more pain. "Wait... how are we getting to St. Mungo's? It's _way_ too far to walk."

"And for that, we have this." Dumbledore held up a pocket watch. "What's that for?" Remus asked. "It's a portkey to St. Mungo's."

The three men placed a hand on the pocket watch, and Sirius put one of Harry's fingers on the portkey. They felt the familiar tug behind their navals as they were sent spiraling to St. Mungo's.

* * *

A healer, Helena Bonadett, was just helping some of the less needed patients, but alas, she wasn't needed. She was just standing in the middle of the waiting room, waiting to help. Not too many people showed up at St. Mungo's at this time of the year, so it was normally quiet.

All of a sudden, there was shouting coming from outside. Helena sprinted over to the entrance of the emergency room, and gasped.

There were three men running towards the wizarding hospital. There was a boy with raven black hair who seemed to look eleven in the arms of a dark haired man. To put it bluntly, the boy looked like he went through hell and back. There were bruises covering almost every inch of his skin, and blood looked to be seeping through the blanket wrapped around him.

She rushed over to the door to help the men.

* * *

Sirius looked down at his godson. He was still unconscious, and his breathing was fading. Sirius was scared out of his wits, that Harry would stop breathing, and die in his arms. He couldn't lose his godson that way... he was all he had left to live for.

"Hold on for me pup, we're almost there." Sirius whispered, with tears flowing down his face, onto Harry's bruised neck.

"Quick, inside!" Remus yelled. "He'll die soon!"

Remus ran over to the hospital entrance, and held the door for Sirius before Dumbledore ran through. A healer ran over to them with a hospital stretcher.

"I'm healer Helena Bonadett."

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

"Albus Dumbledore."

The healer looked quite surprised to hear Dumbledore's name, but shook it off.

"I'll just take um, who is he?" Healer Helena asked.

"Harry Potter."

She gasped at that but nodded.

"Right, I'll just take Mr. Potter into a room, if you would follow me please..."

Helena took Harry from Sirius and placed him on the hospital stretcher. Remus helped Helena push the stretcher into one of the hospital rooms, while Sirius held Harry's hand. Once Harry was settled in the room, on the hospital bed, she turned to the men.

"If you'd just give me twenty minutes to check over him..."

Sirius grumbled, and Remus and Dumbledore left the room. Sirius stayed standing where he was.

"Um... sir? Sir, you're not allowed in here." Helena said uncomfortably.

"He's my godson. I stay with him no matter what." Sirius said curtly

Helena sighed. "I'm sorry, but I just can't let you."

"Fine... I just thought you'd understand." Sirius snarled, but left.

About more than an hour later, the door to the hospital room. Sirius looked up and sighed in relief to see the healer, but instantly felt uneasy as she slightly sad and a bit peaky.

"Is he okay?" Sirius asked worriedly, as he got up from his chair.

"Yes he should be okay in time, but I have a few things that you might need to know."

Sirius took this as a bad sign.

"Wait what! Is he okay? Deaf? Blind? Paralyzed? Mentally unstable? Physically challenged?" Sirius asked frantically, hyperventilating.

"No, no. None of that... though..." Helena seemed a bit sad to be answering the question.

"Okay, so what happened then?" Remus asked alarmed.

Helena seemed hesitant to answer this question.

"Well... due to reasons unknown for now, but most likely because of bloodloss, Mr. Potter... Mr. Potter fell into a coma."

Sirius' heart panged with guilt at that statement. Sirius had tears falling from his eyes that held the ghosts of Azkaban, but more so, the ghosts of his past.

Helena gave Sirius Harry's medical report.

 _St. Mungo's Medical Report_

 _Exam Date: July 12th, 1994_

 _Name of Patient: Harry James Potter_

 _Date of Birth: July 31st, 1980_

 _Age: 14_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Physical Ailments: Five cracked ribs, one lung pierced with two broken ribs, seven bruised ribs, bruises, definite scarring, left wrist sprained, left leg broken, right ankle fractured, severe malnutrition, dehydration, gunshot wound, and coma._

 _Cause: Child abuse, neglect, and blood loss_

 _Physiological Ailments: PTSD case, depression, possible changes in personality_

 _Cause: Child abuse, neglect, and trauma_

"I'm sorry, James... I'm sorry Lily... I failed you..." Sirius sobbed into his hands. "I'm sorry, pup..."

"Who did this?" Helena asked, with a bit a fury edging into her voice.

"His aunt, uncle, and cousin." Remus answered shakily.

"And their names?"

"Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, and Dudley Dursley.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind for the ministry." Helena muttered.

The three men and woman were silent for a moment. Suddenly Sirius broke the silence.

"C-can... can we see Harry?"

"Oh, how silly of me. Yes, of course. Just be gentle with him. We aren't able to heal his broken bones, as he needs to be conscious to do so. So try not to really lean on anything he's broken."

Helena silently opened the door and motioned the three men to enter. Harry lay unmoving on the white hospital bed, his eyes closed. A oxygen mask was on his face, an IV in his wrist. Wires came from under his hospital shirt, and they were connected to a heart monitor. Remus took a seat on Harry's right, while Sirius sat down on the hospital bed by Harry. Remus took Harry's hands, and Sirius stroked Harry's hair gently, with tears running slowly down his face.

"When is he allowed home?" Sirius asked, not looking away from Harry even for a second.

"Well... Sir... it depends on if he even wakes up..." Helena said softly.

"Wait what!" Sirius yelped, yet again, switching his gaze towards Helena, turning it into a glare. "What do you mean 'if he even wakes up?'"

Helena looked uncomfortable. "Sir, you've got to understand. What those, _muggles_ did to him exhausted him extremely, even to the point where he needs to shut down for good," Helena paused. "It also doesn't help matters, that Harry lost too much blood than able at his age. He needs to shut down and heal. All I can say that will help, is him hearing familiar voices, as it will help remind him what he has to fight for, and come back to." And with that she walked out of the room.

A few minutes passed, and the door opened again, revealing Helena. "And before I forget, a doctor just notified me to tell you that Harry's having a surgery Tuesday evening."

"Surgery? I thought you said Harry was okay!" Remus asked a bit exasperated.

"No. I said he ' _should be okay in time'._ We have to go into surgery to fix the gunshot, since it was a muggle wound."

They all nodded in understanding. "Now I really must be going. I have to place Mr. Potter's medical report in a file and inform the other healers that he's staying here."

Helena closed the door yet again, and Dumbledore stood up.

"I must be going. I have to inform the Weasleys and Ms. Granger about this. I do reckon they would want to know about Harry." Dumbledore said sadly, without the usual twinkle in his eyes, and he walked out of the room.

Sirius turned back to Harry and brushed Harry's hair off his forehead, revealing his infamous lightning bolt scar. He was getting a tad bit annoyed at the beeping sound of his heart monitor. It seemed like Harry was on his deathbed...

Sirius grabbed Harry's right hand and squeezed it, and he rubbed his thumb over Harry's knuckles. "I love you, pup. I hope you pull through..." Sirius whispered.

For a moment there was nothing, and Remus left the room, muttering something about tea. Sirius was just about to let go of Harry's hand, but then, Sirius swore he felt a small squeeze on his hand. Before he could determine whether or not Harry did it, the hand returned to it's limp form...

* * *

 **Feedback for the last chapter of Gryffindors Can Cry Too:**

Guest: Aw! Thanks! Yeah it is a bit rare to see active HP fanfics nowadays, but I'm an active part of the HP fandom lol. And I strangely like it too when Harry gets hurt, and Hermione and Ron, or Remus and Harry have to take care of him. Thank you for leaving a review!

Guest: Oh sorry about that! I had my friend Grace look over for typos, and she said she couldn't really find any. Thank you! I really like it when people praise my work! Omg same! It brings warmth to my chest too! Thank you for leaving a review!

Guest: Thank you! And sorry if it seemed a bit short in length, I noticed that too, so I tried to fix it as much as possible. Thank you for leaving a review!

Qoheleth: Oh, I'm sorry if I confused you in any way. And no, I don't think that it _is_ for some people, but, I, like many other people I know, like to read these sort of heart wrenching stories. And no, of course I don't think that! I was also once an abused child myself, and I feel that one of the best ways to get across my message of 'people who provoke harm, will _never_ be treated like an equal' is by writing. Oh and sorry if I confused you. My real name is Jesseca, but I always hated that name, so I go by Jesse! Sorry for any confusions you had, and if you still have them, feel free to PM me. Thank you for leaving a review!


	3. Baby Boy

**Gryffindors Can Cry Too**

 **By:** Jesse_Pottler7

 **Chapter 3:** Baby Boy

* * *

 ** _So many_**

 ** _Bright lights to cast a shadow_**

 ** _But can I speak?_**

 ** _Well is it hard understanding_**

 ** _I'm incomplete_**

 ** _A life that's so demanding_**

 ** _I get so weak_**

 ** _A love that's so demanding_**

 ** _I can't speak_**

 **\- My Chemical Romance**

* * *

Harry woke up to sun on his face.

At first it was too hot, but the heat seemed to edge away a bit. Harry opened his eyes, and l observed his surroundings. He found that he was laid out by a creek, with water flowing at a steady pace. There were trees, oh so brilliant trees surrounding the area, with a trail leading out of the forest.

Harry got up, to follow the trail. ' _Wow... this place is beautiful...'_ Harry thought. ' _But how did I end up here?'_ Harry suddenly remembered all the moments leading up to Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius rescuing him from the Dursleys, and Sirius asking what was the gaping hole in Harry's chest... Harry looked down at his chest. It was all in one piece. Harry shrugged, and continued walking along the path.

The path seemed to go on forever. At least, as soon as Harry had that thought in his mind, he settled across a meadow and came across a quaint looking cottage. He looked around before going up the stairs to ring the doorbell to the cottage. As he looked around, he found a stag looking at him. Harry stared at it for a bit, marveling at it's features until it seemed to run off into the distance. The stag had a strong calming feeling.

"James?"

Harry jumped and looked behind him. He gasped at what he saw.

There was Cedric Diggory, standing right in front of Harry. "Wait... Harry?"

"Harry." Cedric said, seemingly definite that Harry wasn't his father. "You really do look like your dad... but you have your mum's eyes..." Cedric said quietly.

"C-... Cedric?" Harry asked faintly. "Cedric..."

Cedric smiled softly. "Hey Harry. Thanks for returning my body. It means a lot."

Harry's knees gave out from under him, and he fell to the forest floor. "Cedric... I-I'm so sorry... I should have just taken the cup alone... I bet you hate me..." Harry sobbed into his hands.

"Harry..." Cedric began softly. He helped Harry off the ground to face the older boy. "Harry... did you know that the cup was a portkey?"

"No, of course not! If I did, I would've told Dumbledore." Harry said a bit bitterly.

"Exactly my point." Cedric smiled. "Now... I like seeing you again, but... if I'm seeing you again... that means you... NO!" Cedric seemed to have figured out how Harry's seeing Cedric again.

"I'm guessing I'm dead..." Harry said quietly. "Wow... I guess those stupid muggles really _did_ get to me."

"Well... I dunno... I could ask Lily..." Cedric sighed. "Well... do you wanna meet your parents? They're really nice... said thanks for helping you out last year. They're gonna be excited to meet you. Sad that you're dead, but happy to reunite."

Harry gasped. "I-I can meet my parents?"

"Sure can." Cedric grinned.

Cedric went up to the cottage. He went up the stairs, and rung the doorbell. Harry stood behind Cedric nervously. Cedric seemed to sense Harry's unease. "Harry, don't worry. They take full pride in having you as a son. I promise."

A woman in her mid-twenties answered the door. "Oh, hello Cedric." The woman smiled, with her green eyes glinting. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

Cedric chuckled. "Well, most days, I would say yes, Lily, but today's special."

"Oh. Well what's going on?" Lily frowned, as she pulled a strand of her red hair behind he ear.

Cedric grinned from ear to ear. "See for yourself." Cedric stepped to the left revealing Harry.

"James?" Lily asked hesitantly. She looked Harry in the eyes, and instead of seeing her husbands hazel orbs, she saw her own emerald.

Lily gasped. "Are you...?"

"Mum?"

"Harry!" She grabbed Harry into an embrace, with tears pricking her eyes. "Oh Harry... my sweet baby boy..."

They hugged like that for awhile, with tears of joy streaming down both of their faces, with Cedric smiling happily at the pair of them reunited. "Well, I wouldn't like to barge in on this happy family reunion. I hope you don't mind, but I'll go and try to find James to tell him about Harry." And with that he walked away.

"Oh Harry..." Lily moaned into Harry's messy mop of raven black hair. (It's the same length in GoF movie. I pretend that Daniel's hair in GoF is Harry's hair forever.) Lily led Harry onto a couch before going into the hug again.

They stayed that way for a long time. They suddenly heard footsteps from the back of the house. The footsteps stopped in front of Harry and Lily.

"Cedric was right."

Lily and Harry pulled away from the embrace, and Harry saw the mirror image of himself in front of him... despite his eyes, the man looked like the exact spitting image of Harry.

"Hey Prongslet." James Potted said lovingly. "How're you?"

"Well... as good as possible when you've just died, I guess." Harry responded casually, almost like it was an everyday thing to die and be reunited with your dead parents that you haven't met since you were one.

James and Lily's expressions sombered. "Well, Harry... how exactly _did_ you die?" James asked hesitant, biting his lip as he gripped his wife's hand and squeezed.

Harry paled. "D-do we _really_ need to talk about it? I mean, I'm here and that's all that matters. Right?" Harry asked quickly.

James' face molded sadly. "It was the your uncle, wasn't it?" James asked softly.

Harry nodded with a grim expression on his face.

"We were watching from up here... what happened, baby boy? Lily asked sadly.

"I-it's a long story..." Harry answered embarrassed.

"Well we have time." James said as he sat down beside Harry, putting Harry in the middle of Lily and James.

Harry sighed. He told the whole story (of what he could remember,) from going back to the Dursleys from platform 9 3/4, to getting rescued by Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius.

Once the story was over, Lily squeezed Harry's hand in reassurance and smiled sadly, and James had a look of fury in his eyes. "Those damned Dursleys!" James yelled furiously. "I'll be having a talk with Albus when he gets his sorry arse up in this place!"

"Well, Harry, we don't _know_ if you're dead yet. We could always check on Sirius, to tell. Don't take it wrong, I love you dearly and all, but this is too soon. I mean, you're only fourteen!" Lily said

"Uh... okay? We can go check on Sirius." Harry said unsurely.

They all got up from the couch, and went to the front door. They followed a different path this time that led to field of flowers. They walked to the seemingly middle of the field where a window of glass seemed to bore into the ground.

"Sirius Orien Black." Lily said into the window.

The window gave off a faint glow, as a photo of a man with jet black hair sitting on a chair, stroking a young boy's raven black hair, who looked extremely like Harry, with tears rolling down the man's face. Lily let out a gasp, and James comforted his wife with a look of fury in his eyes. It took Harry awhile, but he realized that the boy was _him_! Harry shuddered. He didn't realize how bad his injuries were until they were being treated. Harry then put two and two together, and knew that the man was Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.

"Oh, baby boy... what did they _do_ to you!" Lily sobbed.

"I-... I didn't know it was that bad..." Harry breathed.

"I swear, as soon as Vernon dies I'm going to beat him to a pulp!" James snarled.

They looked back to the window. They watched for a moment, the only noise coming from the window making beeping noises. Sirius eventually held Harry's left hand with both hands, and Harry felt pressure on his left hand.

* * *

 **Sirius's POV**

"Oh, Harry... why did those damn Dursleys abuse you? You didn't deserve it; no, you _don't_ deserve it." Sirius asked sadly, rubbing his thumbs over Harry's palm.

Silence.

It stayed that way for awhile. There soon was a crashing noise coming from the hall outside, and soon enough, the door opened showing a male red head, and a female brunette. Sirius recognized them instantly, as they were Harry's two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as soon as her soft brown orbs laid themselves upon Harry's small, pale, and limp frame in the bed. Ron paled as he saw his best mate attached to all the machines.

Sirius looked up. His tears streaming down his face rather fast. He nodded and in a croaky voice offered the pair a seat, and looked back down to Harry's face, his tears splashing Harry's bruised neck.

The door opened again, and revealed more red heads. Sirius mentally smiled sadly, as he realized how many people cared about Harry. There was Molly, Arthur, Fred and George, and Ginny.

Molly let out a dry sob, and rushed over to the right side of Harry's hospital bed, with her motherly instincts kicking in. When Mrs. Weasley was finished with Harry, he had a dozen blankets draped over his body, with two big and fluffy pillows under Harry's head.

The Weasleys stayed a bit longer, only to leave about ten minutes later, with Ron, Hermione, and Sirius left behind. Hermione started asking Sirius how such a dreadful thing could've happened to Harry.

"Harry! Of all people, it had to be Harry! He doesn't deserve this... especially after June... really, the only negative quality about him, is how _bloody_ stubborn he is!" Hermione choked out.

Sirius sighed. "I don't know, Hermione."

Ten silent minutes later, Ron and Hermione were making to leave. Hermione got up and pecked Harry on the cheek, whispering to him her comforts, and Ron took Harry's hand one last time and squeezed it goodbye. They left, leaving a pitiful looking Sirius. Sirius gazed at all the gifts the Weasleys and Hermione had brought Harry. Sirius chuckled. Among those gifts, there was a toilet seat. The twins obviously had given Harry that as a gift. Sirius looked back at his godson.

Sirius sighed and cupped Harry's chin in his hands. He observed every little detail on his godson's face. If you didn't know he was in a coma, you would think he was just... _asleep_. Even Sirius had thought that half the time, but as soon as he accidentally made a loud noise, and glanced in Harry's direction expecting Harry to stir, that Lily's emerald green eyes would stare at him warmly, with affection in his eyes, and him to ask what he was doing to cause such a loud noise... but as that happened, and no reaction from Harry occurred, Sirius remembered the truth; no noise could wake his godson, at least, not right now.

Sirius gazed at Harry's soft angelic face for a while longer, not knowing that tears had sprung down onto his cheeks.

"Harry..." Sirius said in a pained voice. "Harry... I know you might not hear me, but... but _please_ , wake up from your coma. Didn't you see how many people care for you, Harry? Even more people do. Hagrid, McGonnagall, Dumbledore, hell even Snape. Just please, _please_ wake up. Wake up, and please, give pall those people I just listed by flashing them a smile. Just please..." Sirius moaned.

Sirius laid down Harry's head softly back onto the pillow, and gripped Harry's hand. "Harry... I know this may be a bit hard for you to do, if you can even hear me, but I need to know if you can." Sirius started. "Harry, if—if you can hear me, try to squeeze my hand. Squeeze my hand, okay?" Sirius asked desperately.

Sirius waited awhile, his hope fading with time. A few moments later, he felt the _tiniest_ push on his palm. Suddenly feeling encouraged, he squeezed Harry's hand back. "Harry! You did it! I'm so, so, _so_ proud of you Prongslet!" Sirius praised Harry. "Now, I understand if you can't find the strength to wake up yet, but, _try_ to. Do you think you can try to for me?"

Sirius expectantly looked at Harry's face for any sign of stirring. After waiting an extremely absurd amount of time watching for signs of awakening, nothing happened. Sirius sighed in disappointment, but knew that at least Harry had shown a sign of awareness.

Looking up at the clock beside Harry's IV, read 01:53 AM. ' _Bloody hell,_ _it's late.'_ Sirius thought. Sirius thought for a moment of where he would sleep, but after awhile, he decided he would chose the way he slept last night; in his chair with his torso laid on Harry's hospital bed.

Sirius flicked his wand at the lantern by Harry's hospital bed. With a yawn, he crawled into his position of sleep, and closed his eyes. He kept them closed for a long time, but as tired as he was, sleep wouldn't come to him. He finally gave up, and just stared lovingly at Harry's form. Even in pitch blackness, his godson still looked as white as, well exactly that... _white_. Sirius sighed a sad sigh.

"Harry? Harry, why is it always you that has to go through all the suffering?" Sirius asked sadly. Not expecting a reply back, he sighed and closed his eyes, as he drifted off to sleep, only hearing the beeping noise of the heart monitor, and shaky and shallow breathing of his godson...

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

"Oh, Harry... why did those damn Dursleys abuse you? You didn't deserve it; no, you _don't_ deserve it." Sirius asked sadly from the mirror, holding the comatose boy's hand in his hand. Harry felt the pressure on this dream like state he was in.

Silence.

It stayed that way for awhile. There soon was a crashing sound coming from the hall outside. The door opened with a click and a boy and a girl ran into the room. "Ron! Hermione!" Harry exclaimed happily, but no one other than his parents could hear him. He heard a chuckle from beside him. Harry glanced at his father to see him staring at him. Harry blushed and James snorted. Harry was so content with being embarrassed, he barely realized that Ron and Hermione were making to leave. At least, until he felt a peck on his cheek, he looked to the window and saw Hermione kiss Harry goodbye. He felt her hair tickle his ear, as she whispered her comforts to his comatose self in the window. Harry felt Ron hold Harry's hand once more, and he squeezed it, and Harry tried to squeeze back, but he couldn't; he had to save up his energy.

Sirius cupped Harry's face in his hands, and Harry once again, felt it, but was starting to go numb, and everything was bleary even with his glasses on. Sirius started to gaze at Harry's face, but Harry ignored the gaze. All he saw, were Sirius's pained eyes. He started talking, but his hearing was fuzzy, and all he could look at, were Sirius' grey eyes that hid so many feelings, and horrors he hid away.

Sirius lowered down his comatose body, and grabbed Harry's hand and started moving his mouth. Harry couldn't make it all out, but he got the just of it. Harry tried with all his might to squeeze, and it worked, but took away all of Harry's energy with it, and Harry drifted off into oblivion, knowing no more... but


	4. Harry's Dream

Gryffindors Can Cry Too

By: JessePottler7

Chapter Four: Harry's Dream

* * *

 ** _I am not afraid to keep on living_**

 ** _I am not afraid to walk this world alone_**

 ** _Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_**

 ** _Nothing you can say can stop me going home_**

 **\- My Chemical Romance**

* * *

"Stupefy!"

A man with dark hair was hit with a red beam straight to his chest. He went limp, and almost in slow motion, started falling backwards, the laughter not even dying from his face, as he fell through an archway. The man was named Sirius Black, or at least was, before he fell off of the face of the earth.

"SIRIUS!"

If someone hadn't known any better, they would think somebody was crying out for help, having a mad axe man chase after them. But no, that was not the case. A young boy the age of fifteen, with raven black hair that stood up in every way possible, with wire rimmed glasses, with agonizingly emerald eyes behind the glasses, with a most peculiar lighting bolt scar on his pale forehead, was screaming in pure terror as he watched his godfather, his only fatherly figure in his life left, fall through a veil, never to be seen again, by young Harry James Potter...

* * *

About a month had gone by ever since that dreadful evening when Sirius Black had fell through the veil, into a portal to the spirit world. Harry James Potter had been handling rather terribly, not even coming out of his room he and his best friend, Ronald Weasley shared, to have meals. He ate hardly anything, and his ribs were showing. Any time someone tried to talk to him, to persuade him to have more food, he would simply either say one word, with a shake or nod of his head, or nothing at all, staring unfocused at a wall.

His other best friend, Hermione Granger, had been staying with the Weasleys too, and was extremely worried for her best friend's physical health and mental health. Before meals, Ron and Hermione would come up to the room Harry occupied almost every minute of the day, to try and persuade him to come downstairs and eat something. But most days, they would stay up there so long, their food went cold. The only way Harry had survived for so long, was that everyday, the Hogwarts healer, Madame Pomfrey, would come to give Harry a heavy sleeping draught, and force food and water down his throat, as he was unconscious with the effects of the potion.

A day started off like any other day. The Weasleys got up, (Fred and George up first, and Ron being the last,) and went downstairs one by one. They certainly weren't expecting Harry Potter to be standing in the kitchen making eight plates of breakfast for everyone. They were extremely surprised, no, not even that, they practically jumped out of their skin. Harry went on for about five seconds without acknowledging the Weasley's presence.

Harry turned around. "Oh. Hello, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. I do hope you don't mind, but I've made you breakfast. It's been awhile since I've cooked, so I do hope it's good enough," Harry said, as he turned around to go back to cooking the eggs. "I am dreadfully sorry that I've been abusing my privileges of staying here, having you to make me food I don't even eat, only to have it go cold. Well... at least it's more food for Ron," Harry chuckled as he flipped the eggs in the pan. Mrs. Weasley offered to take over, but Harry refused, saying that it was his apology to everyone for having to deal with his rude behavior.

A few moments after Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came downstairs, Hermione came down to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley make breakfast, but was delivered quite a shock at seeing the back of messy raven black hair flipping the pancakes, as Fred, George, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were sitting in the drawing room, each having something out to occupy themselves... well, at least everyone besides Mrs. Weasley. She was too busy watching Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione almost yelled in shock. Harry jumped in surprise and spun around. When he saw Hermione, he smiled warmly, his beautiful emerald eyes sparkling.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry responded casually. "Nice weather for Quidditch, hm?" Harry said, indicating the window above the sink.

Hermione didn't even answer. Instead she just walked over to Harry and grabbed him into a hug. "Harry James Potter, don't you ever scare us all like that again," Hermione whispered sharply into Harry's ear, with her hair supposedly brushing his ear. Harry would've responded, but he was a bit surprised that even though Hermione's hair basically covered his whole face, he couldn't feel it at all... Harry just shook it off, knowing he was tired from last night's round of nightmares. Harry only smiled, and pulled away from the grip Hermione had him in.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Ron came downstairs to see Harry and Hermione talking. "Harry!" Ron said as he rushed over. "Harry, are you really down here?"

Harry laughed. "Yes Ron, I really am down here making breakfast, which by the way, I don't want it to burn," Harry said and smiled at Ron and Hermione as he turned back to face the pancakes he was making.

Ron and Hermione nodded at each other to leave Harry to cooking breakfast...

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the week like this. Everything seemed normal again, almost like at Hogwarts... well despite the classes and homework. But Harry knew that Ron and Hermione could tell that he was bottling up his feelings. But when either one of them came up with that topic, Harry scowled and said he was fine, and walked out of the room. They soon learned that he wasn't going to admit his feelings, so they stopped trying.

A few weeks passed, and it was only two weeks until Harry's birthday. Harry had experienced some weird things such as not feeling anything when he interacted with, not creating anything physically, and lastly, weird dreams. Usually the dreams were about Harry laid on a tree branch specifically willow, holding the cracked mirror Sirius had given him, in his hand, just staring at it. So far that was as far as the dream would go, but unlike last year, he didn't mind.

That Friday, Remus Lupin, Harry's old professor and only link to his father left, came over to the Burrow for lunch, and stayed for dinner. Lupin and Harry were talking about the best ways to defend yourself from blast-ended skrewts, as there was a rumour that Hagrid was bringing them back to study on. Although it didn't matter to Harry, as he wasn't taking Care of Magical Creatures any more, it was still an interesting topic to discuss.

After dinner, Lupin offered Harry out for a walk in the moonlight before he had to leave. Luckily it was a week or so before the full moon. Lupin and Harry quickly hurried out to the courtyard to have a little stroll. They soon stopped under a tree. He and Lupin sat down against the trunk.

"So, Harry, I heard from Ron and Hermione about how weird you've been acting lately," Lupin asked calmly, but Harry could hear the concern hidden in his voice.

"Erm—I'm fine," Harry said uncomfortably. "I'm just a bit... well, y'know, about Sirius's death..."

Lupin nodded. "Want to talk about it?"

Harry sighed. "Well... a bit," Harry confessed.

Lupin smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry. You can talk to me."

Harry but his lip. "It's just... I haven't been feeling the same since... since Sirius died."

"And I understand that completely. I was the same when James and Lily died. Even the same when Peter supposedly died. I lost all my friends at once. Well, so I thought."

Harry closed his eyes, leaning his head back onto the tree trunk. "I've also had weird dreams too..."

Lupin gasped, but then tried to cover it with a cough. "Oh. What are the dreams about, exactly?"

Harry paused for a moment, thinking. The reaction to his dreams was a bit weird, but Harry ignored that. "Well, they're normally the same each time. I'm laid on a tree branch of a willow tree holding looking below me and see a stag, doe, and black dog. They normally end right whenever I'm supposedly looking for something."

Lupin seemingly sighed deeply in relief, but Harry let it slide. "That's not all," Harry said, fidgeting with his hands.

"Well go on, tell me."

"I had a dream about getting abused by Uncle Vernon and you, Dumbledore, and ...Sirius... found out somehow, and rushed me to St. Mungo's..." Harry said quietly. "Of course, it was only a dream."

Harry heard Lupin breathe deeply beside him. "Let's return to the house. Molly must be worried by now."

Harry agreed, and they set off to the Burrow. Lupin then left, saying goodbye to Harry, and asking to inform him if anything else odd happened...

* * *

 _Harry was walking in meadow of daisies and flowers of every colour. Harry looked cautiously around at his surroundings. He saw all sorts of animals off playing in the distance, but the animals that really intrigued him, was a stag and a doe standing by a willow tree, that looked a bit like the whomping willow at school. There was also a black coated dog. The stag and dog seemed to be playing together, whilst the doe was watching._

 _The doe suddenly looked in Harry's direction and got up and ran off, as well did the stag and dog. Harry sighed. Harry walked over to the willow tree. He leaned his back against the trunk and slowly sunk down to the ground._

 _He felt something firm on the ground by his hands. Harry looked over to his right hand. All he saw were the daisies. He stared a bit more, and a glint caught his eyes. Harry grew curious, and started looking for the cause of the glint in the flowers. His hand met firmness, and he closed his hand around it._

 _Harry raised what he had collected to his face. It was the mirror that Sirius had given him. Harry sighed, but tried it anyway just as he did at the end of the school year. He knew he was being stupid, but he had to try._

 _"Sirius Black."_

 _He waited for about five minutes. Harry grew exasperated by the second, and was reeling his arm back to throw the mirror, but he heard something..._

 _"... Harry, I'm here. Harry, please..."_

 _Harry gasped when he heard the voice he thought he'd never hear again, and immediately lowered the mirror down to his face. Harry frowned when all he saw in the mirror was blackness._

 _"Siri-" Harry got cut off by Sirius talking again._

 _"... please Harry, listen to me... please, w-" Sirius stopped talking._

 _"Sirius? Sirius!" Harry asked frantically._

 _"Sirius!"_

* * *

Harry bolted up in his bed, to meet the sound of snoring coming from his right side. He looked over and saw Ron sleeping crazily in his bed. Harry sighed. It was only a dream. For once though, Harry thought that that was a bad thing. Harry wanted more dreams like that almost. Harry looked at the clock near his bed. It was 3:11 AM. Harry cursed silently. Harry knew he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, so he got out of bed quietly, and put on his trainers and a cloak. It may have been the beginning of August, but it was cold.

Harry sighed as he laced up his trainers. Once they were tied up, Harry headed towards the door. He opened the door, and headed downstairs.

Once he'd gotten past the gate to the courtyard, over to the willow near the lake.

Harry climbed the low limbs of the tree and sat on one of the branches.

Harry sighed. He thought about the dream he'd just experienced. He'd been having that dream for awhile, but he never found the mirror, and it certainly hadn't started talking in Sirius's voice. It was just... impossible.

Harry looked below him. He saw in the reflective surface, there were more stars than normal, and they were all shining proudly. But only one really caught his eye. He looked up at the real night sky, and saw the star he wanted to see the most.

It was the Dog Star.

Sirius.

Harry stared for a long time at it. At that moment, everything sunk in.

He was dead.

Nothing could bring him back.

He would never see him again.

Harry finally got the message. He now had the answer for his friends for why he wasn't crying.

But also, in a way... he didn't.

Harry remembered that he had his cloak on, and it was the same cloak that he had a photo of Sirius and him at Harry's late birthday when he turned 15. He took out the photo and shed some tears.

It was him and Sirius. There was a banner on the wall behind them that read: "HAPPY 15TH HARRY!" Harry was looking at the camera, his emerald eyes, glistening with pure joy. Sirius had a mischievous look on his face, and and watched Harry out of the corner of his eyes. Harry caught on that he was being watched and he turned around to face Sirius. But as soon as he did, he was tackled to the ground by the dog form of Sirius. Suddenly Sirius jumped in front of the camera, his tongue sticking out. He transformed back and helped Harry up. They were laughing, so hard they couldn't breathe, and started hugging each other.

Harry looked at the photo with a huge feeling of nolstalgia rushed over him. Some tears were shed and rolled down his face slowly. Harry sniffed. He slowly looked back at the stars. He quickly again found sirius. He cried even harder, but tried in vain to stop.

"Sirius? Why did you have t-to leave?" Harry asked timidly.

Harry yawned, and he just realized how tired he really was. He tried to jump out of the tree but couldn't, so he decided to take a nap in the tree.

He looked up at the stars one last time.

"Goodnight, Sirius..."

And his world fell into blackness.

* * *

Hey! It's editing Jesse! I've read some of your reviews, and you were kinda right. But no. This is chapter 4. Trust me. I'm not going to tell you anything else, but... trust me, this is the right chapter for chapter four.


	5. Author's Notes (Sorry!)

Okay... so... I'm sorry I can't have a chapter on **Gryffindors Can Cry Too** , but I haven't been getting many ideas tbh... I _was_ getting a lot of inspiration but it just kinda stopped.

But I am going to keep adding to my other fanfiction **What If?** so luckily my inspiration block hasn't been passed onto that fanfiction.

I know author's notes suck, and I normally skip them when I'm reading fanfiction, but I just needed to get this out here just so you all know.

Sorry for not updating though! I just need more inspiration.

Thanks for all of you guy's support,

-Jesse


End file.
